


Make a wish

by owllwo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angel! Lucas, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 09:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26970001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owllwo/pseuds/owllwo
Summary: 肖俊许了个愿
Relationships: Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Kudos: 10





	Make a wish

肖俊觉得自己可能已经累晕了。

找的实习不算好，忙得要死还总是加班，入秋之后就没有哪天下班还是天亮的。回程的地铁又挤，有几次挤的他得坐过站再坐回来。公寓楼的走廊灯坏了自己的手机闪光灯也坏了，肖俊倒是不怕黑，就是有点看不清路怕自己磕着撞着，他现在可看不起病。

难得明天是休息日，到家的时候身心俱疲到手里的钥匙在钥匙孔上怼了好几回也没捅进去，好不容易打开房门也不想再开灯了，摸着黑一路到卧室里趴在床上几乎马上睡着。梦里他隐约想起自己还有两件衣服一双碗筷没洗。明天……明天一定。他努力把这件事刻在脑海里，然后马上被梦境的海水淹没。

第二天醒来的时候肖俊还有点睁不开眼。最近总是盯着电脑看可能有点视疲劳，眼睛总觉得有点酸痛，看久了还会痒。肖俊本来就有点干眼症，现在天气入秋工作又用眼多，眼药水不离身，但昨天回家倒头就睡，衣服和包一边走一边脱全扔在路上，也不知道眼药水是在外套里还是在包里。

他揉着眼睛走到客厅里，没走两步看见地上有红色的东西，没带眼镜蹲下去看地上这到底是什么，以为是衣服但伸手去抓却是湿漉漉的触感。晨风吹开窗帘阳光洒进客厅，红色的液体泛出些金粉的光泽。

“这什么——”“你好。”

靠窗的地方突然传来有人说话的声音，肖俊吓得倒退两步踩上液体差点滑倒。为什么说差点因为说话的人接住了他，一瞬间从窗边到他身边托住了他的肩膀。

“你谁啊！”肖俊一把推开陌生人，这人倒是底盘很稳，被推了也丝毫不动，抓着肖俊的手慢慢放开，银白色的眼睛盯着肖俊看。

这人长得好凶。尽管如此肖俊看着这人咽了咽口水——没有见色起意的意思但这人身材确实不错，是肖俊向往的身材，长得又高又有肌肉，腹肌胸肌块块分明。看在观赏性还可以的份上肖俊勉强原谅他不穿衣服。

“你你你你为什么在我家里？”肖俊努力站直了，眯着眼睛看向陌生人的方向，只能看到一头银发和距离变远了隐约还是很凶的表情。陌生人没有马上回答，他看起来可能是思考了一会儿，但肖俊没带眼镜什么也看不清也不知道他到底在干嘛，只知道过了几秒风又吹进来，照在陌生人身上的阳光看起来像圣光。

“我来找你啊。”

什么啊是变态吧。听了这句话肖俊转头就回了卧室拿起眼镜戴上，气冲冲地回到客厅却发现半透明的白色窗帘几乎全被红色液体打湿，窗框上好像还有液体在往下滴。“完蛋了楼下阿姨好凶的等下又要被训……”肖俊冲过去趴在窗沿往下看，红色的液体滴在楼下人家晒的被子上，阿姨却拍打着被子好像完全没有看见。

“他们看不见的。”陌生人不知道什么时候又到了肖俊身后，伸出手在空中挥了挥好像打招呼，红色液体纷纷浮起来飞到他的身边，他示意肖俊看着他的手，然后打了个响指，红色的水珠啪的一声炸开好像小型烟花，肖俊眨眨眼，才反应迟钝地呀了一声，像是被吓到又像没被吓到。

“忘记告诉你了我的字叫Lucas啊。”Lucas挠挠头，伸出一只手来要跟肖俊握手，肖俊这才看到他身后不知道什么原因还在滴滴答答流着红色的液体。

“你从哪里来搞什么啊！那些红色的水你自己搞干净！”

Lucas后来告诉肖俊他是天使。

“翅膀……在找你的时候断掉了。”他看起来有点不好意思，笑起来的时候没那么凶反而像大狗，“所以在流血。”

所以红色会反射金粉光芒的液体是天使的血吗？肖俊看着Lucas背后的伤口，虽然他和一般人不一样能看得到Lucas和他流的血，但仍然看不清翅膀的疤痕，好像打了马赛克。他也没法处理，尽管他碰得到但血液不因为他的动作而改变，Lucas已经清理了很多，身后的伤口一时半会儿止不住，血还是滴滴答答地掉在肖俊家的地板上，在Lucas站着跟他说话的时候一滴滴浮起来在天使身边绕成精巧的螺旋。

“所以你来找我干嘛？”肖俊上下打量了一遍Lucas，没穿上衣也没穿鞋子，好歹记得穿裤子了，这就是天堂的风格吗？“你前两天不是……”Lucas比划着，他普通话听起来表达不太流畅，隐约有点粤语的口音。

“我许了个愿所以老天爷就派人来救我了？”肖俊好不容易想起来自己前两天发现自己手机坏掉的时候讲了一句老天爷啊求求你对我好一点。“那你会干嘛？你会帮我工作吗？”

“我不会。”Lucas理所当然地一摊手，“这是我第一次来人间。”

“那你下来干嘛？”

“下来找你。”

“找我干嘛？”

“你许愿了。”

“我想我工作轻松一点。”

“你许的愿是——”Lucas掏出一个手机——或者说方块形状有屏幕的东西，“——求求老天爷对你好一点。”

“所以老天爷觉得好一点的东西就是你？”

“是的。”Lucas都被这段对话逗笑了，肖俊被气得说不出话，早知道这样许愿的时候就要一字一句地说清楚我想要成为百万富翁。

“我回去睡觉了。”肖俊转过身去把地上的衣服捡起来，跟洗衣篮里的衣服一起扔进洗衣机，洗衣机打开开关发出进水的声音导致他没听到身后Lucas走近，转头被压下来的阴影吓一跳。Lucas站在他面前几步的地方，还没等他开口肚子已经先一步发出声音：“我饿了。”

天使能吃凡人的东西吗？肖俊拿出泡面的时候是这么想的。

天使的食量是凡人的食量吗？肖俊看见Lucas把家里存的食物几乎全部吃完的时候是这么想的。

Lucas大概也发现了自己吃得太多，他看着面前最后一口泡面和最后一片薯片，把泡面夹在薯片上递给肖俊：“来，你吃。”

我吃什么啊我吃。肖俊翻了个白眼，正在思考自己这个月的生活费还能买多少存粮，养得起养不起这只大型犬，面前的薯片盛泡面却一动不动。“这是什么？taco吗？”因为离得太近肖俊看它的时候都有点斗鸡眼。“肖师父叫它taco它就是taco啊。”Lucas听起来义正言辞，肖俊被逗笑了，摇摇头还是张开嘴：“那谢谢你给我做广东taco啊。”

肖俊打算出门的时候Lucas跟在他身后。“你要跟我出门吗？”肖俊弯下身去穿鞋，起身的时候Lucas的视线跟着他的一起上升。“是啊。”他表情严肃，“老天爷要我下来我要完成任务才行。”“行行行。”肖俊出门之前检查了一下自己的造型，秋天天气不那么热就适合穿衬衫，他照镜子发现自己的领子有一点压进去，还没碰到Lucas已经先一步翻好他的领子，还顺便帮他调整了一下贝雷帽的帽檐。

“谢谢。”肖俊必须承认刚才Lucas稍微低下头来给自己整理帽子的时候有一点点心跳过速，但他不会承认那是心动的感觉。三年前喜欢的女孩子还没有完全放下，就算是天上下来的男人也还是男人。

走出门两步路肖俊才想起来，又转过头来跟Lucas说话，差点没撞上去。他后退了两步推了推自己的眼镜，“你不会被看到吧？”Lucas看起来有点犹豫，“……不会。”肖俊怀疑地看着他，“那等下你要是被看到了不要说你认识我。”

肖俊要去的超市离他住的地方有段距离，他通常都是坐公交，公交车总是又慢又难等，说是十分钟发一班，但在车站等到腿都酸了车才慢悠悠地开过来。

今天意外的好运气，刚走到车站就有一辆车开过来，周末也没什么人，肖俊上了车才自己今天还带了个人，Lucas也面不改色的走进来——就是车顶对他来说矮了点，走到后座的时候不得不弯着腰。司机完全没注意还有这么高的一个人，好像整辆车上只有肖俊一个人。

“真的看不到你啊。”肖俊的视线来回于司机和Lucas之间，Lucas露出一个骄傲的表情比了个大拇指，“我很真的，不会骗人。”

到超市的时候肖俊在门口碰到小组里的前辈钱锟，隔好远他就看到有个人跟他挥手，走近了才发现是钱锟。刚进公司的时候他有想过钱锟是不是天使——无聊的时候天马行空想的，因为钱锟白得不像普通亚洲人。但从Lucas来看肤色完全是天使刻板印象。

“肖俊你也住这附近啊。”钱锟笑眯眯地跟他聊天，明知道普通人看不到Lucas，肖俊看着钱锟视线向自己身后看还是忍不住有点紧张。

“你帽子上粘了根羽毛。”钱锟伸手把他后脑勺粘着的绒毛摘下来，肖俊顺着钱锟的动作转过头去，Lucas看起来对钱锟手里提着的宠物舱比较感兴趣，小猫从里面探出头来盯着Lucas看。Lucas发出咯咯咯的声音好像在逗小孩，猫咪朝着他喵喵喵，肖俊差点以为要被发现，幸好钱锟只是摸了摸猫的脑袋让它安静点。

“送去看了下医生，这两天身体不太好。今天不知道是不是天气好了它看起来也好很多。”钱锟把猫提起来让肖俊看，猫盯着肖俊看了两秒，视线又转向后面的Lucas。

“看起来确实精神不错哈哈哈，下次有空再聊。”肖俊趁猫不注意拉着Lucas就走，天使看起来还对人间的小动物恋恋不忘，走开好几步还探着脑袋向钱锟的方向。

“动物看得到你吗？”肖俊推了一辆手推车，Lucas走在他旁边，经过水果区对新上市的橘子挑挑拣拣，“有些可以。”“那怎么锟哥就养了一只看得到的呢……”肖俊头痛地叹了口气，“我看我们要是再聊两句他没准会觉得我被鬼附身。”

“为什么？”Lucas拿起一个橙子扔到空中，又稳稳地落在手上。“因为他家的猫从来不理我，今天是第一次。”肖俊面无表情地拉了一个保鲜袋开始装橘子，“都怪你。”

Lucas摆出一个很不可置信的表情，“我下来是让你好一点！”“是啊是啊。”肖俊敷衍地走过水果区，到蔬菜区又拿了几个土豆，“到目前为止好一点就是公交车比较准时。你吃咖喱吗？”

“咖喱是什么？”Lucas从后面跟过来。为什么肖俊敢这么大声和Lucas说话因为虽然是周末但今天的超市意外的空无一人。“是……味道还可以的东西。”肖俊又拿了两根胡萝卜，想着等下要去拿咖喱块，“好吃的东西，可以！”听起来Lucas还算比较好养活，肖俊快走了几步，拿了两袋泡面和火腿肠，想了想家里的鸡蛋好像也要没了，指挥Lucas去生鲜区拿鸡蛋，天使还是认识蛋的形状的。

结果在超市逛来逛去挑挑拣拣，最后又买了两大袋东西回家，看着长长的小票肖俊开始算这么多东西到底应该吃多久才性价比最高。但转头看到拎着东西的Lucas，肖俊觉得自己还是想多了，能留到明天都是好事。

回家的时候天色已经暗了，很远就看到坏掉的走廊灯一闪一闪，肖俊又开始想自己什么时候才能买新手机。然而走到楼下的时候走廊灯意外的一盏接一盏亮起来，肖俊怀疑地看了一眼Lucas，Lucas耸耸肩，表情很臭屁大概意思是小case啦不用谢我。

“谢谢。”他轻声说。Lucas笑起来，要不是手上领着东西可能就要伸出手来摸他的头。“不客气。”

到家的时候肖俊打开房门，让Lucas先进门放下东西，自己关门落锁。地上的天使血液都已经消失，在门还没关上的时候风吹起窗帘，外面的光亮照进房间里有种朦胧的美感。

“你……天使要睡觉吗？”肖俊看着小沙发又看看Lucas觉得是不是自己睡沙发会比较靠谱。Lucas点点头，但随后又摇摇头。“你不可以睡客厅，会感冒的。”

秋天的天气这气温也没个准，最后Lucas还是和肖俊一起睡的床，好在公寓虽然是单人公寓，床是双人床。虽然对Lucas来说小了点，体型较大的天使翻身的时候不得不控制自己的范围，肖俊安安静静地躺在床的另一边，双手放在胸前。

“你今天有没有觉得好一点？”

都要睡了怎么还有使用体验反馈要填。肖俊皱起了眉头，没睁开眼都能感觉到Lucas正盯着自己看。

“有啦。”过了几秒肖俊回答。今天可能确实有好一点吧，连买到的橘子都甜一点。

“我就说吧。”Lucas又笑起来，肖俊觉得他真的很像一只大狗。

“那现在我可以有一个良好的睡眠吗？”

“好！你现在马上就可以睡着。”

“那从现在开始你不要跟我说话了。”

“好！晚安肖俊！”

“晚安Lucas。”

END

TMI：“黄旭熙让你去把肖俊的生活变得好一点你怎么把自己翅膀搞坏了？”

“哎呀锟哥是肖俊家的窗户太小我飞进去卡住了……”


End file.
